Little Bundle Of Chaos
by WhatchaGonnaDoAboutIt
Summary: Rouge and Shadow have gotten married and are trying to handle there first baby. Sonic, being the king of bad timing, asked if he can stay at their place because he house was flooded. Can Shadow and Rouge survive with a constant whiney child... Oh, and their new baby. WhatchaGonnaDoAboutIt
1. Dang It, Tails!

Sonic woke up and yawned. After a little stretch, he blindly reached For his alarm clock.

 _"Swish."_

He patted the area again.

 _"Plop."_

 _"Splash!"_

This was not an alarm clock he looked at his hand and found water on it. He looked over his bed and found his worst nightmare.

His bed was floating, over water, that was about 9 feet deep. He screamed liked a girl, "AHH! WATER! TAILS! YOU FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE BATHTUB AGAIN!" The bed shifted making Sonic hold on for dear life. But that didn't stop a big splash of water hit his face. He watched his biggest nightmare become a reality... And I think he pissed himself.

Then the bed started to slowly sink into the water, "No. No! NO! NOO! NOOOOO! _(A/N: This is an Authors note, for those of you who watch Family Guy... Just think of Cleveland.)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **I have nothing really to say about this chapter... Review!**

 ** _~WhatchaGonnaDoAboutIt_**


	2. Baby Disaster

We walked up a a green hill, a breathtaking view of an ocean at the end.

We got to the edge. I glanced at the love of my life, my hand trembling on a small box in my pocket. 'What will they say? Will they say yes or no? It is a little off of tradition.' I thought as I stared at them, while they were starring at sea.

I took a deep breath and tapped them on the shoulder. Turning their head I got to look straight at those amazing eyes.

'You can do it.' I was never one for talking to myself for self confidence, in fact, I was cocky enough. But, this was really killing me.

Knowing it's now or never, I got on my knee, and pulled out the black box. They gasped, seeing the golden ring inside the box.

"Shadow..." I said, smiling. "Will you marry me?"

He was silent, I surely took him off guard.

'Oh God. Oh God. He's going to say no, I just know it.'

"Yes." He said, trying not to cry.

I blinked. Did I hear that correctly? Did he really just say yes? Is he really trying not to cry. He's never cried in front of me before. I don't even think he's ever even cried before.

A simple repeat of the world would have made it clear to me, But a tackle from Shadow surely snapped me back to this wonder reality.

 **-3 years and 6 mouths later-**

 **(Same time as Sonic's Flood.)**

"WHAAAAA!"

Shadow was covering his ears as Rouge was trying to comfort their offspring.

"Shut it up. Shut it up! SHUT IT UUUUUUPPPPP!"

"I'M TRYING, OKAY?! SHE WON'T GO TO SLEEP!" Rouge shouted back as she handed Shadow the wailing child.

"SING HER A LULLABY!"

"WHY ME?! YOU'RE THE SINGER!" Shadow argued handed the child back to her. "I ALREADY TRIED ALL OF MY LULLABIES!" Rouge said handing the offspring back. It then went into a full blown Hot Potato match, until finally Shadow unwillingly agreed to sing a lullaby. He put the sobbing white and pink hedgebat into her clib and started to rock the crib. He then thought of the first thing that came to mind,

"Um... _Please do not cry, my dear_

 _Your Daddy is... so very here…_ "

The hedgebat paused a moment to listen to the haunting tune. Shadow glanced down and saw that his cheesy song was working, so he continued:

" _And if anybody  
Causes you any harm or fear…_"

He thought about what he would do if anything happened to his daughter.

" _Then I will put them in a full body cast,  
And slice them to bits with my chaos blast,  
_' _Cause I…am your daddy, Shadow  
And you…are a piece of me._"

The child giggled in delight, clearly enjoying the song. She clapped her tiny hands for more. Shadow smiled down at her.

" _Oh simple demonic spawn of mine,  
Without you, I would be so lost,  
I will stick by your side,  
No matter what the tragic cost,  
Our crazed imagined thoughts,  
Are what give you and me our strength,  
_' _Cause you…are my daughter, Pearl,  
And you're…gonna sleep right now._"

The child instantly feel into deep sleep. The baby girl looked like a white bat but had more quilly kind of hair. Due to color mixture the ends of her hair is pink, because of Shadow's red stripes and Rouge's white fur, and her eyes where purple because of Rouge blue-like eyes and Shadow's blood red eyes.

Rouge walked up to Shadow and hugged him from behind. "Cute." She whispered into his ear. "Oh shut up." He said turning around and pulling her into a soft kiss.

 **I'd like to thank DisneyFanatic... Somthing with numbers. Any ways, I got the lullaby from The Daughter Of Discord. I'm not really good at make up songs and stuff.**

 ** _~WhatchaGonnaDoAboutIt~_**


End file.
